


A Red Rubber Valentine

by kingnothing1996



Series: RWBY: RUBR [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, Bondage, F/F, Illusions, Latex, Rubber, Whipping, vacbed, vacumn bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnothing1996/pseuds/kingnothing1996
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina
Series: RWBY: RUBR [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982686
Kudos: 8





	1. Latex Ladybug story

Ruby’s heart was pounding as she was led through the halls of Beacon by Blake. It was Valentine’s Day, a young team leader had been planning on surprising her girlfriend/dom with a new, extra tight, rubber sleepsack. That plan had fallen apart when Blake pulled her aside after their final class of the day and presented Ruby with four items, a collar and leash, handcuffs, a blindfold, and a red cloth. Barely a moment later Ruby was bound, gagged, and blindfolded by her girlfriend, who’d been insistent on Ruby not asking questions.

After what felt like an eternity walking through the halls of Beacon, the entire time anxious that someone would spot the two, Ruby and Blake finally entered a room.

“Stay.” Blake commanded as she let go of the leash, leaving Ruby standing in the middle of the room. She could hear the sound of latex, as if someone was pulling on a suit, before she felt a tug on her leash and began walking forwards, stopping when she was pushed down onto a bed, a bit rougher than Blake usually was.

The next thing Ruby felt were the handcuffs being undone.

“Don’t move.” Ruby heard Blake command as she began to undress Ruby, one by one discarding parts of Ruby’s outfit until the shorter girl was seated nude on the bed, shivering in anticipation. Sure, she was no stranger to being blindfolded, her favorite hood completely covered her eyes, but being led through the halls bound and then stripped by her Mistress was entirely new.

The next thing Ruby felt was the cool feeling of rubber against her feet as Blake began dressing her up in her favorite red rubber suit, one that forced her arms into a tight self hug. 

Within minutes Ruby’s whole body from the neck down was covered in red rubber, with her emblem displayed in black on her chest. As Ruby sat still Blake got to work placing thigh high boots onto Ruby, heeled boots, much to the younger subs dismay.

“Now all that’s left is the hood.” Ruby heard Blake say as the cloth wrapped around her mouth was pulled away. Immediately Ruby opened her mouth to speak, only to feel a rubber finger on her lips, followed by a “Shh.”

“Quite little Rose.” Blake said as she reached for the blindfold. “And don’t open your eyes.” She added before slowly pulling off the cloth blindfold, revealing Ruby’s closed eyes. “Good girl.” She said as she quickly pulled the hood over Ruby’s head, zipping it up before bringing a ring gag up to her lips.

“Open up.” She commanded, as Ruby did just that, opening her mouth and letting Blake place the metal ring between her teeth before strapping it into place.

“Perfect.” Ruby heard Blake say as her dom stepped back to admire her rubber clad sub, before she felt a rag being pressed against her face, an overpowering scent quickly sending her into unconsciousness.

As she knelt on the ground, clad in an emerald catsuit, Emerald couldn’t help but smile at herself.

She’d managed to easily trick Ruby Rose, the girl who’d been causing Cinder nothing but misery, into letting herself be bound and gagged by her. Now the rubber clad girl would be used by Cinder however she wished tonight.

What hadn’t been easy was getting a hold of Ruby’s favorite suit, as Emerald found Blake in the dorm, clad in a black catsuit with her emblem displayed on her chest in white. 

Under normal circumstances Emerald would have fled the scene at that point. But a plan quickly formed in her head. A moment later she was strolling into the room, her semblance making Blake think she was Ruby, causing the cat faunas to put her guard down, which gave Emerald the perfect opening to knock her out.

Of course, Emerald couldn’t just leave Blake laying there knocked out, so the thief had gotten to work using some leather straps to bind Blakes arms and legs, followed by pulling a hood over head, shoving a ring gag into her mouth, and putting a blindfold over her eyes.

From there she dragged Blake into her dorm, chaining her to Cinder’s bed, and set out to retrieve Ruby.

Now Emerald had swapped out the straps restraining Blake’s arms for a black straitjacket that wrapped Blake’s arms around Ruby, placing the two lovers in a bound hug.

“Now for the final touch.” Emerald said to herself as she pushed the bound lovers into a red transparent vacbed, stolen from the office of Glynda Goodwitch. While there was only one breathing tube, that would be going to Blake, but Emerald had a plan.

After a few moments Emerald had gotten both of them into vacbed and quickly pulled the zipper up before switching on the vacuum, watching as their air drained. As the rubber tightened around the pair of bound girls Emerald picked up a small yet sharp knife and moved towards them.

‘Careful.’ She thought to herself as she cut away the rubber covering Ruby’s nose, allowing the girl to breathe again.

Now came the most physically difficult part as Emerald struggled for a few moments to get the Vacbed upright. Thankfully she’d stolen a stand for it as well. After a few moments Emerald managed to get the vacbed upright, and stepped back to admire her work.

“Cinder’s gonna love this.” She said to herself with a smile.

_ A few hours later: _

“Stupid Whore!” Cinder shouted as she struck hard with her whip, leaving another red line on Emerald’s ass as the dark skinned girl sobbed, apologizing profusely, or at least trying to through her gag.

“Why would you even think I’d want something like that? You could have blown our cover!” She shouted again, continuing to mercilessly whip Emerald while almost halfway across the school, a very different scene was playing out in Team CFVYs dorm as Coco and Velvet worshipped the moaning, bound, rubber covered and vacuum sealed forms of Blake and Ruby.

“This is the best Valentine’s gift.” Coco said as she lifted her head up, ceasing her licking of Blake’s ass to speak with her girlfriend.

“Thanks.” Velvet said as she peeled her face away from Ruby’s crotch. The vacbed containing the latex lovers was practically coated in Coco and Velvet’s drool, and based off of the moans escaping from it, Ruby and Blake were enjoying it. Granted, none among the four knew that all of this was happening courtesy of Emerald, who’d been forced by Cinder to create illusionary conversations between the four to make them go along with this, and as Coco and Velvet resumed worshiping their bound friends, none of the four really cared. 


	2. Rubber Chaos

It was a scene Cinder had imagined many times.

Ruby Rose, bound in rubber, completely helpless, and completely at Cinder’s mercy. 

The poor girl had been forced into a red latex straitsuit, her restrained arms forced into a tight self hug. Black boots reached up to her thighs, a leather collar was locked around her neck, a ring gag forced into her mouth and a red rubber hood pulled over her head. A zipper ran along the girls crotch.

Cinder was clad in a black latex bodysuit with a v-neck running down past her breasts. A red corset was strapped around her waist and matching red latex opera gloves and thigh high boots. Her emblem was emblazoned onto both shoulders as she held onto her little red pets leash.

In truth, Cinder couldn’t claim credit for this situation. She hadn’t abducted Ruby herself or had one of her subordinates do the deed, she’d simply returned to the dorm she shared with Mercury and Emerald to find a note stuck to the door, stating the two would be out until later in the night, and when she’d entered, she’d found one Ruby Rose dressed up in fetish gear and strapped to her bed, trying desperately to break the straps with little success. 

How or why Ruby was strapped to her bed dressed in fetish gear was beyond Cinder. But the woman was a firm believer in the phrase “Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.”, and had wasted no time in stripping down and redressing herself in her personal favorite fetish outfit.

Hours had now passed since Cinder returned, the early afternoon turning into the early evening as Cinder looked down at Ruby, poor pitiful Ruby, who’d finally given in to Cinder’s will, ceasing her resistance as she dragged her tongue across Cinder’s boots, shining them to the best of her ability.

“Enough slave.” Cinder said with a grin. It brought indescribable pleasure to Cider to call the girl who had been a pain in her side a slave. “Stand up, now.” Cinder ordered as she stood up, watching Ruby carefully get up off her knees as Cinder reached into her drawer, pulling out the biggest strap-on she owned, quickly strapping it to her crotch as Ruby stood perfectly still, knowing that doing otherwise was inviting punishment.

“Now, little rose.” Cinder said as she started circling Ruby like a shark around their prey. “I think, after all I’ve put you through, you’ve finally earned this.” She said with a sadistic grin as she stopped behind her.

“UUhagh?” Ruby replied as Cinder wrapped her arms around the bound woman, pressing the false Dildo against the girl, wordlessly giving the girl an answer.

“Now, turn around like a good little slut and get sucking.” Cinder ordered as she slapped Ruby’s ass, earning a yelp from the girl as she turned as quickly as she could, the girl's body language clearly conveying excitement.

‘Wait, excitement?’ Cinder thought as she raised an eyebrow. She’d spent hours whipping the girl from a whimpering drooling mess into an obedient doll, but up until now she’d still shown hesitation.

In a swift motion Cinder grabbed a hold of the ring of Ruby’s collar and pulled the girl close.

“Alright, what’s the deal?” She asked, snarling out her question. “Are you getting off to this you little whore?” A whimper of excitement escaped from Ruby as she stood, inches away from Cinders face.

‘What the hell?’ Cinder thought as she looked at the girl, her body language shifting from submissive and afraid to excited constantly. Her changing body language wasn’t the only thing Cinder noticed as she saw, just for a second, the latex turned a shade of green.

“I don’t know what you're doing,” Cinder said. “But if you don’t knock it off I’m going to leave you out in the slums to be used by whoever walks by!” Cinder shouted.

Then, before the sadistic woman’s eyes, Ruby’s outfit changed, turing from rose red to emerald green as her skin, what little was visible, turned dark.

Wordlessly Cinder reached for the bound woman’s head, pulling up the zipper of the hood and yanking it off, exposing the face of Emerald.

“Huchuihe?” Emerald moaned out, trying to give an awkward smile despite her gag.

“Emerald…” Cinder growled out. “Do you have a good explanation for why you spent five hours pretending to be Ruby?” She asked as she pulled the gag out of Emeralds mouth, literally snapping the strap as she tossed the now broken gag aside.

“Uhmm…” Emerald began. “Because it’s Valentine’s Day…” Emerald said, shrinking under Cinder’s glare.

“Valentine’s Day…” Cinder said. “You spent five hours tricking me into thinking I was dominating Ruby because it’s Valentine’s Day?”

“Yes…” Emerald said, her expression clearly conveying fear at what Cinder might do now that the cat was out of the bag.

For a moment the room was dead quite as Cinder looked down at her subordinate.

“Cinder I thought you’d…” Emerald began, only to be cut off when Cinder suddenly pulled her forwards, pressing her lips against those of the now stunned Emerald.

“Never, ever trick me like that again.” Cinder said once she broke this kiss, followed by her forcibly turning Emerald around and pushing her down onto the bed.

“Wait Cinder…” Emerald began, only to be cut off by Cinder stuffing her panties into Emerald’s mouth.

“I believe I’ve made one thing clear.” Cinder said as she pulled down the zipper of Emeralds suit, exposing the girl's ass, before leaning down until her mouth was next to Emeralds ear. “Naughty sluts get punished.” She whispered as Emeralds eyes widened, just as Cinder started to slowly penetrate the bound girl's ass as Emerald let out the first of what would be many moans of pleasure.


End file.
